kirarinrevolutionfandomcom-20200222-history
Koi☆Kana
}} (lit. "Is this Love?") is Tsukishima Kirari's first album, as well as her first single. The song is also the anime's first opening, from episode 1 to episode 26. The song is also in on DVD, , and . It was released on July 12, 2006. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # #SUGAO-Flavor # (Instrumental) #SUGAO-Flavor (Instrumental) 'DVD''' # # (Anime Ver.) # (Dance Shot Ver.) # Videos Single = |-| Opening = |-| Instrumental = Lyrics Rōmaji= Koi KA NA PIN to kitara Say koi kanaette Chokusenteki na ittari kitari Datte tomaranaide Itsuka HOSHI o egaite kimi e todoketai Issho ni ireru dokoro ka Yume OCHI no san renpa Todokisou ni miseru no ga IMADOKI no unmei Amai MONO hodo shimiru mune no SUKIMA ni kimi no kureta egao Mada tochuu dakedo arigatou Koi KA NA PIN to kitara Say koi kanae tte Chokusenteki na ittari kitari Datte tomaranaide Itsuka HOSHI ni naritai kimi to futatsuboshi Kakehiki no KA no ji sae Miatarazu ni tameiki Nante sugata o misetatte Ii koto nai yo ne DORAMACHIKKU da to omowarete mo Touzen sore doko ja nai GEEMU Kedo doko made mo yoroshiku ne Koi KA NA kyun tte itami Kono koi kara da tte Zetsumyouteki na surechigai Nante ki ni shinaide Motto tsuyoku hikaru yo mune no ichiban boshi Ame no asa mo waratte misete Hoshizora o kitai dekinakya Revolution nanka okosenai Koi KA NA? PIN to kitara Say koi kanaette Ketteiteki na HAPPII no yokan Mou sugu soko made Negai mikiri hassha de KIRARI nagareboshi Koi KA NA PIN to kita yo Kono koi kanautte Chokusenteki na ittari kitari Datte mayowanaide Itsuka HOSHI ni narou ne kimi to futatsuboshi |-| Kanji= 恋カナ？　ピンと来たら　Say「恋叶え！」って 直線的な行ったり来たりだって　止まらないで いつか☆（ホシ）を描いて　君へ届けたい 一緒に居れるどころか　夢オチの３連覇 届きそうに見せるのが　イマドキの運命？ 甘いモノほど染みる胸の　スキマに君のくれた笑顔 まだ途中だけど　ありがとう 恋カナ？　ピンと来たら　Say「恋叶え！」って 直線的な行ったり来たりだって　止まらないで いつか☆（ホシ）になりたい　君と二つ星 駆け引きのカの字さえ　見当たらずに溜め息 なんて姿を見せたって　いいことないよね ドラマチックだと思われても　当然それどこじゃない恋路（ゲーム） けど　どこまでも　よろしくね 恋カナ？　きゅんって痛み　この恋からだって 絶妙的なすれ違い　なんて気にしないで もっと　強く光るよ　胸の一番星 雨の朝も笑ってみせて　星空を期待できなきゃ Revolutionなんか起こせない 恋カナ？　ピンと来たら　Say「恋叶え！」って 決定的なハッピーの予感　もう　すぐそこまで 願い　見切り発射で　キラリ流れ星 恋カナ！　ピンと来たよ　この恋叶うって 直線的な行ったり来たりだって　迷わないで いつか☆（ホシ）になろうね　君と二つ星 |-| English= Is this love? When you suddenly know Say, "Make my love come true!" Don't stop this direct going-back-and-forth Someday, I want to draw a star and send it to you Instead of being with you Is this third time a dream again? That it seems within my reach Is that what fate's like nowadays? Your smile seeps, like sweets, into the opening in my heart It's still on the way, but thanks Is this love? When you suddenly know Say, "Make my love come true!" Don't stop this direct going-back-and-forth Someday, I'll draw a star, a second star with you I sigh, not being to find even the "L" in "love" But it's not good to show you how I'm like this Even if you might think it's dramatic On the contrary, it's naturally the game of love But no matter how far along we get, my regards! Is this love? This tight pain I know it's from this love I won't worry about these miraculous passed-by meetings The number one star in my heart will shine stronger Even on rainy mornings, show a smile Unless you anticipate a starry sky You can't cause a revolution Is this love? When you suddenly know Say, "Make my love come true!" A definite happy premonition I'm almost there I make a snap decision and wish on a shining shooting star Is this love! I suddenly know That this love will come true Don't get lost in this direct going-back-and-forth Let's become stars one day, a second star with you Category:Lyrics Category:Opening Song Category:Discography Category:Tsukishima Kirari Category:Single